


Tribute Tidbits

by Wistful_Wild



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistful_Wild/pseuds/Wistful_Wild
Summary: Final memories of the fallen, reflections and regrets, motivations; an assortment of flashfics, each for a tribute of the 74th Hunger Games.
Kudos: 11





	Tribute Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> This piece uses a mix of book and movie lore.

**I: Marvel**

Falling to the ground with Rue, Marvel could only think of one thing.

He missed.

**II: Glimmer**

Cashmere hated to admit it, but it was better for Glimmer to be dead. She would have ended up like herself if she won: a sex slave for the Capitol.

**III: Cato**

Holding a dying Clove in his arms, Cato finally accepted the truth.

He was nothing to the Capitol, none of them were.

**IV: Clove**

They always mocked her for being short and therefore weak, and on the eve of the 74th reaping, she'd had enough. Clove would show the academy, her family, everyone that she had what it takes to be a victor.

**V: Noah**

Snow made it clear to Heavensbee that this year's mines were to be placed deep underwater, or beneath something harder than rock. The tributes who came from District 3 could be full of surprises, and he didn't like surprises.

**VI: Amber**

Sitting up after slipping off the training nets, she heard the kids from 1 and 2 laughing at her.

How could they be laughing when they were all going to die?

**VII: Breck**

The bloodbath was ending, meaning the Careers would soon pile up the supplies. He had to run, now.

**VIII: Marina**

Marina might have been a Career, but in the end, only one tribute is crowned victor. She refused the offer of an alliance with the other Careers... and the little boy from her district.

**IX: Chris**

To the Capitol, killing Amber must have looked like an opportunity. The truth was, he was just putting her out of her misery.

**X: Finch**

Yes, a brain can be mightier than any sword. But brains couldn't save you from being pitted against deadly tributes.

**XI: Jason**

Breck told him that Rue took Cato's knife. But Jason didn't confront her, she was just giving them a good show.

**XII: Tamora**

She was born when her mother went into labor while slaving away making hovercraft. Now, she was being flown to her death in one.

**XIII: Mark**

He and Sienna planned to die together. The Capitol wanted them to be enemies, but as Blight told them, their true enemies were Snow and the Capitol.

**XIV: Sienna**

They prioritized what to get at the Cornucopia the night before the Games. However, Sienna quickly forgot everything in panic when she saw Chris slash Amber's throat.

**XV: Lee**

Being from the clothes district, Lee thought he'd have it easier with the chariots.

Riding through the Capitol dressed like a jester, he remembered the Capitol people were idiots.

**XVI: Savannah**

It took what must have been an hour, but she finally started the fire.

Is that the fire cracking or twigs?

**XVII: Rye**

Just grab the orange backpack and run, Rye thought as the announcer counted down from sixty. He could be out of there before someone grabbed the bow or throwing knives.

**XVIII: Demetria**

Hearing Peeta's name during the interviews, Demetria was certain his family was runaways from 9; her grandmother would speak of them sometimes during their suppers of stale bread.

She wanted to meet this tribute, but this couldn't be a worse place to.

**XIX: Timmer**

He played dead at the Cornucopia for what felt like forever, waiting for the Careers to go after the stragglers from the bloodbath.

Sitting in a shallow stream, cleaning a wound from Cato that wouldn't stop bleeding, Timmer realized she should have gone straight into the forest when the gong rang.

**XX: Susan**

Readying for the parade with Timmer and their stylists, Susan noticed how tributes were like livestock. They were nothing more than a resource to the Capitol, just animals thrown into stables to be slaughtered.

**XXI: Thresh**

At this point in the Games, it wasn't so much about winning for Thresh.

No, it was about vengeance for the little bird girl, whose face he saw in the night sky.

**XXII: Rue**

As the tourists explored the arena of the 74th Games, something echoed through the trees that made them stop gossiping and binge drinking and gushing over this year's highlights to look up.

A chorus of birds perched in the branches, singing a four-note song.

**XXIII: Peeta**

Delivering a bottle of wine to Haymitch, Peeta's old mentor, inebriated as he always was, told him a rumor he heard. A certain food had become all the rage back in the Capitol… pita bread.

**XXIV: Katniss**

When the festivities were over and she could finally go home, Katniss held Prim tighter than she ever had.

Not just over her, but over Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by aimmyarrowshigh's works on FanFiction.


End file.
